guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serpent's Quickness
I have no Ranger, so I am unable to test this, so I pose this question here so that someone else may answer it and include the answer in the article: What happens if this skill is used when the caster is below 50% health to begin with? :Does no one know? ::You can activate the stance, but it ends immediately. — Stabber 12:23, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::That isn't true at all. I use SQ and Pin Down in a build to solo Sskai with my ranger. When I mess up my timing and he gets a couple of hits in on me, I find myself regularly around ~120 hit points (max 485). There has never once, ever, been a situation when SQ did not speed up the recharge of Pin Down. I'm just using this situation as an example in an attempt to convince any of you that I'm not just mistaken. Tarinoc 23:34, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :::Serpent's Quickness will never be active while you are below 50% Health. Are you saying that it remains active, even though it doesn't appear in the status bar? ~Aeronox 210.50.86.122 08:24, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Sorry to contradict a bunch of people, but I discovered this by accident while trying out the E/R Invincimentalist build. http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q311/Zamzi/serpentsquickness.jpg My health is low because I had to run through the Avicara, and I didn't even notice that SQ was still working while I was killing the trolls. I have no idea if SQ dropped when I fell below 50%, but I know it worked after I was already below 50%. 70.146.234.19 15:23, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::::Just to clarify, since it doesnt state it here, but based on the wording of the skill, it makes sense that if you activated it below 50% it would remain up... think about it, the wording states "if your health drops below 50%" if you start below 50%, your health never technically drops below that amount. ~Wrynn ::::::This would be consistent with the wording and effects of other skills that have effects at the 50% hp point. For example, using Faithful Intervention while below 50% hp will give you no healing until you are healed above 50% then drop below it again. I'd agree with what was said by Wyvern. --Demonic Peaches :::::::Wrong, FI does give its healing if you take damage while under 50% health, but by itself, without taking damage, then it won't trigger. Slvrwolf 04:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) I think Dwarven Stability was made for this.--Relyk 03:13, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Recharging stances Keep in mind that when you use another stance, serpent's ends, due to the fact that you can only have one stance at a time. But, The stance that replaces it DOES recharge 33% quicker. I thought this was a bit sketchy, so I'd post my findings - Theseus of Athens :So an Arcane Echoed Echoed Serpent's Quickness at 30-31s (necessary?) will let you keep Serpent's Quickness up a few cycles/indefinitely (haven't bothered to think about the math) as long as your health is above 50%. 30s would be tough but doable since stances have instant cast time. Use Arcane Echo on Echo since both are 20s only (24s w/ +20% ench) and then on Serpent's -- you'd be short 6s for a faster recharge without the additional copy, since 33% deducted from 45s recharge is still a 30s recharge (longer than the 20s duration on the Echoes). Eh, just thought I'd bring it up. Maybe a "usage note" or something once someone figures out what the times needed/cast order & timing are. Apologize for the wandering comment here, tired @ work and tried to (re)write for clarity before posting but it seems like I failed miserably d:. --Tinarto 10:01, 29 April 2006 (CDT) I added that SQ can reduce the cooldown of stances under the additional notes. --Fatigue 17:45, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Serpent's Quickness no longer recharges stances as of the Friday, July 20, 2007 update. :They nerfed my runbuild... why? ::Well this sucks...yet another big hit to the ranger profession. Anet seriously need to get a clue about some things. And please sign your dam comments with 4 ~s - Yellow Monkey 09:11, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::GRRRRRR!!82.7.123.76 10:49, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Something to test If I activate a skill, such as a binding ritual, and this ends before i'm finished casting the binding ritual, does the binding ritual benefit from the decreased recharge time?--Kingrames 13:19, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :No, recharge modifying things take effect when the skill is done activating. --68.142.14.76 20:42, 31 May 2006 (CDT) does this work on glyphs? - memy :Works on everything. --68.142.14.76 20:42, 31 May 2006 (CDT) This skill seems to round to the nearest second because it does not change the recharge time of Quick Shot. :A rather old patch made it so nothing could reduce recharge to faster than one second. I think it was actually because of SQ + QS. --68.142.14.78 05:23, 12 July 2006 (CDT) SQ + QZ- It seems they might stack I did some very rudamentry testing and it seems when QZ and SQ are both active, it decreases recharge time by more then one half. However, I am not sure which one applies first or if they realy even stack. I would say they do, as they use diffrent mechanisms, but am not sure. Could someone do some testing on this? Simply put, SQ works differently to all other skill-based recharge modifiers, and do stack. Serpent's Quickness works by cutting 1/3rd off of the listed recharge time for skills. Everything else increases the rate at which skills recharge. IE, casting a spell with a 60 sec recharge: and under the effects of SQ, the skill recharges in 40 secs (60 * 3 / 2) and under the effects of Quickening Zephyr, the skill recharges in 30 secs (6 degrees/sec -> 12 degrees/sec)* and under both, the skill recharges in 20 secs (40 sec recharge; 9 degrees/sec -> 18 degrees/sec) There's a problem with your math there with Serpent's Quickness. It's 60*2/3. Otherwise you're saying it's 60*1.5 which is 90. In short, Serpent's Quickness + Quickening Zephyr would take 2/3 off your recharge time. (66%) SQ + QZ = IA Wilderness Survival 12+3+1 makes SQ last 31 seconds and recharging in 30 while out of QZ range, just cast the spirit once before the battle starts then activate SQ constantly and IA will end at the same time it is recharged. So many gladiator points earned in RA, but I must admit SQ prevents the use of any defensive stance (not that much actually, but then you'll lose the benefit of SQ on IA) --Fexghadi 11:56, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Notes The note says it reduces it's own recharge. After the update, it shouldn't, but I can't check it ATM. 84.24.206.123 09:28, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :I agree with the above user, it should no longer be able to be kept up indefinitely as it no longer recharges itself. Removing the note, anyone who disagrees can feel free to revert it back. 99.245.143.39 11:35, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just to clarify, does it or does it not reduce it's own recharge if maintained? 16:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::It does not decrease it's own recharge rate. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Dwarven Stability Can be maintained constantly again, atleast in PvE.--Relyk 20:51, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Help please. 8 points er... rank 8 Delver? er... 37 points spent in WS to get 8 WS? specify moar plz =/ -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanx Viper -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Note implies high Delver rank is necessary to maintain when 14 in Wilderness can maintain at any Delver rank. 04:30, 16 December 2008 (UTC) and for seconday rangers rank 4 delver is needed, and 12 in wildernis survivul 16:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :It does not. Please actually read the note. go on, I'll wait. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC)